jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
The Fall/Characters • Behind the Fall Wikia will fall... Vandals will rise... And dinosaurs shall rule the earth. Part 1 Chapter 1 After taking many turns at street corners, the HQ finally disappeared from his sight. I am not going back there, ''he thought. ''It must be stopped. '' The sun was sinking, and the sky was blood-red. The man was in a small desert town, with limited communications to the outside world. The traffic along the road had been slowed to a crawl by some roadworks. It was quicker for the man to walk. After a while, he turned down a dark, dinghy alley. He entered a ranshackle building that looked as though it was falling apart. The wooden door hung on one hinge, the windows were shuttered, though some shutters had fallen onto the alley below. The paint was peeling, and the walls were a web of cracks. The man descended into the basement. He retrieved a golden key from inside a cardboard box filled with rubbish. Then he pulled aside part of the wall - it was only a screen - to reveal a door and a keyhole. He inserted the golden key, and turned it. The door swung open. The man walked through, closing and locking the door behind him. The room he was in was metal, and completely stainless. High-tech computers lined the walls, and a long table covered with glass vials - some filled with liquid - dominated the space. Screens linked to security cameras around the building were mounted on one wall. A freezer stood in one corner, stainless and plain like everything else in the room. It served to preserve lumps of amber collected by the man. The amber wasn't important, not as much as what was inside. Inside each piece of gathered amber, lay a preserved mosquito from the Mesozoic Era. Chapter 2 "Our operative has detected Biosyn action in the headquarters of a company called Wikia." "Do you think Wikia are in on it?" "No. Biosyn are probably sneaking their own operatives in and using the technology for different purposes to what they were intended for." "But you don't know for sure?" "Unfortunately not." The two men became silent, and the only sound became the tap, tap, tapping as they typed away on their computers. Then there was a click. "I've sent him a message. He needs to go back in, and find out what Biosyn are up to, and if Wikia is in on it." "Don't you think that's a bit harsh, forcing him back in?" "It has to be done." *** There was a Ping! as a message appeared on one of the room's many screens. ''Now Biosyn is confirmed to be operating in the Wikia HQ, you must go back in and determine their intentions, and find out if Wikia is in on it. Report back after investigation. Hammond. "Why do I also have to go out into the danger zone?" the man said to himself. He quickly messaged back to confirm he had received the one sent, then picked up a bag, already packed, and walked over to the door. On this side of the room, it was opening by punching in a six-digit key code consisting of numbers 0-9 and letters A-F. The man tapped in the correct code, and the light on the door changed from red to green. He pushed it open and stepped out of the room into poverty. The door closed behind him and locked automatically. Chapter 3 The man walked out of the building. Though it went against his instincts, he walked back towards the Wikia headquarters. It was dark now, and a new moon. The only light was the orange glow emitted by streetlights. As the man got closer to the headquarters, there were fewer and fewer streetlights. Then, the building was in sight. It was lit up by lamps that bordered the path to the main entrance. The windows also glowed yellow - there were still plenty of staff in. He knew now where the men from Biosyn worked. Wikia was lenient of security, and it was easy enough to sneak across the lawns surrounding the main building. There were two main entrances, but both were guarded, and the guards were armed. There was a third side door, locked only by a chain. This could be removed from the outside, though, and the man entered a narrow corridor. The electric lights were off, which suited the man fine. Soon he reached the main corridor. The coast was clear, and he sprinted across to the stairs on the other side. He took them two at a time, making sure he wasn't spotted. At the top, he turned right, and the first two offices belonged to Biosyn members. The lights were on and noises came from both offices, so he couldn't go in yet. Instead, he snooped around in unoccupied offices to see if Wikia were working in coalition with Biosyn. He found no hard evidence until he entered the last office in the row. Laid out on the desk were photos of mosquitos preserved in amber. There was also a signed treaty between Biosyn and Wikia, to last four months. What could they want to do in four months? ''the man wondered. However, he suddenly heard footsteps, heading for the office. It occurred to him that if the treaty was in this room, it must be the office of someone very high-ranking in Wikia. Of course, they would work more than 12 hours a day. The man assumed they had just left to fetch something. And now, if he didn't hide, he would be caught. Chapter 4 A quick scan of the entire room proved pretty much fruitless. The main desk was too obvious to hide under. There was a metal closet, but it was crammed full of electrical equipment. When he had found out, he'd almost spilled the equipment all over the floor. There was a small wastepaper bin in the corner, and a couple of chairs pushed against the wall. No hiding place. He would be found. The man considered whether to try hiding under the desk, or just to give himself up. He was still deciding when he heard the door begin to open. He turned... but the door was closed. He breathed a giddy sigh of relief, and realised the people outside had entered the room opposite. Anyway, he had his evidence now, and slipped out of the office. But when he reached the stairs, one of Biosyn's offices was empty. He couldn't resist going in. The layout was mostly the same as the other office's, so the man went straight to the desk. It was covered with plans - building plans. There were plans for tunnels, large freezers and what looked like containment units. The man associated all three immediately and didn't get a nice result. He left the room... only to find the Biosyn man standing just outside. Thinking quickly, the man launched a flying kick at the man, who had clearly been surprised by his appearance. It connected with his solar plexus, and the Biosyn man crumpled. The man then jumped down the stairs, about four at a time, and ran across the main corridor to the side one. Suddenly, red lights started flashing and an ear-splitting alarm went off. They had found Biosyn's person. The man flew down the corridor and burst out the door. Two guards were waiting there, and the instant they spotted him, they let rip with their automatic machine guns. He twisted in pain as the bullets hammered into him, then fell, bleeding, to the ground. The man breathed his final breath. All around him, the soil became wet with blood. Chapter 5 Hammond knew something was wrong when there was no report for 12 hours. He called in one of his staff, a computer hacker, and asked them to hack into the Wikia security system. It took less than a minute, as the hacker was extremely talented, and Wikia wasn't tight with security. Hammond searched through the feeds from the evening to the morning, from every angle and every area. Each feed showed nothing. Hammond reached the final area, and played the tape, speeding it along when nothing happened. At 11:55, he saw a disturbance, and whizzed it back to 11:50 to see what had happened. After a couple of minutes, he saw two guards take up position around a side entrance to the building. They readied their machine-guns. At 11:54 a man flew out of the door. Hammond paused it, and could tell it was his man. When he resumed the feed, the men fired. The guns were obviously automatic, and bullets slammed into the man's body. He twisted in pain, the fell on the floor, dead. "He was killed," Hammond said to the hacker, without turning round. At that moment, a scarred InGen hunter entered the room. He was breathing heavily, and had been shot twice in the shoulder. "There's been... an incursion," he breathed. "Wikia must have found out we'd hacked into the system, then traced the signal," the hacker said. "I forgot to redirect it." "Damn. Try and hold them off. We'll escape through the back," Hammond said, referring to him and his hacker. "OK," the hunter said. He left through the main door, while Hammond pulled aside a section of the wall that was actually a screen. He removed a silver key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. It was a perfect fit, and the door opened. Hammond ushered his hacker through and followed, closing and locking the door behind them. Ahead of them was a grey, damp tunnel. It seemed to be the very essence of misery. They walked along, the only sound the drip, drip, drip of water hitting stone. After a while, they reached a staircase. They climbed up, emerging in a small, stone room. There was a wooden hatch in the roof, and a wooden ladder propped against a wall. Hammond manouevred the ladder so it was under the hatch. His hacker went up first. As he opened the hatch, daylight poured into the small room. Hammond followed him up, then kicked the ladder away, and closed the hatch. They were on the roof of a small, abandoned building. A metal fire escape ran down one side. This was the planned escape route, but before Hammond could make a move towards it, he heard boots clanging against metal. Someone was coming up. Chapter 6 'About an hour ago...' The screen flickered momentarily. They all did. "Someone's hacked into the camera system!" cried one of Wikia Staff. "Trace the signal!" A VSTF rushed to do the task. He was talented in tracing sources, and after about five minutes, he said, "It's..." then he faultered. "The source is coming from the middle of a field. I'll redo the search. It must be incorrect." "Don't bother. Dispatch some of the guards Biosyn supplied. Get them to look for passages underground around the source." The VSTF was on the task straight away, mailing a guard on his mini-computer and informing him that someone had hacked into the system and that they were needed to destroy the source. Ten minutes later a pair of Land Rovers drove out of the HQ and followed the signal that had been supplied by Wikia Staff. Soon they arrived at the field and followed instructions, looking for a passage. They found none, until one of their number disappeared down a camouflaged hole, covered up with grass. "We've got it," the leader reported on his walkie-talkie. They slipped down, and ended up in a small, circular room, made of metal and carved out of the landscape, with only one other exit - a firmly locked electronic door. The code it required to open was six digits, chosen from the numbers 0-9 and the letters A-F. The leader punched in: 58DIB6 The door slid open soundlessly. Another guard questioned him on how he knew the code, and he replied, "InGen aren't the only ones that can hack into security systems." They walked along a metal corridor, until they reached a second door. This one required a fingerprint scan to be opened. Of course, they weren't on the records. The leader simply shot the door down with his gun. Unfortunately, the sound alerted some InGen guards of their presence, but the fools hadn't installed alarms. When they dashed round the corner, holding their guns, they were unprepared to see an enemy force. Two were shot dead before they fought back. In the chaos, the leader noticed one of them running off, obviously to tell their leader of the break-in. He shot at the man twice, but they were only flesh wounds and he escaped. "Darn it," the leader muttered. Chapter 7 They were the last words he said. Distracted by the escaping soldier, he had let his guard down, and an InGen hunter shot him in the forehead. He collapsed in a pool of blood and the attack faltered from then on. Soon all the Biosyn guards were dead or had surrendered. Except one. He ran back along the corridor, and back into the small, circular room. He spoke rapidly through his walkie talkie. "Everyone else has died. The attack has failed. Repeat: the attack has failed." "Imbeciles! Get out while you still can, and then-" The voice was cut off as an InGen hunter snatched the walkie-talkie. "I'll be taking that," he said, then shot the man in the heart. He didn't even scream as he toppled over. Unaware that anything had happened, the voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie continued. "They must now know that Wikia are in coalition with us, since they were aware of the hacking. At least they don't know of our plans. The only one who found out was shot dead last night." Having heard enough, the InGen hunter turned off the walkie-talkie. *** The Biosyn leader on the other end of the walkie-talkie recoiled in shock when the connection was cut without another word. He realised that the walkie-talkie must have been in the hands on InGen - they could have been listening the whole time. He hoped not, or he may have compromised the entire mission. At least he hadn't spoke directly of their plan. No-one could know, not at least until it was in its final phase. Even Wikia did not know of Biosyn's true intentions. "What happened?" questioned a member of Wikia Staff as they walked into the room. "The attack failed. They're all dead," was his reply, though he didn't mention what he might have told InGen. "Can you supply more guards?" "Easily." Chapter 8 'Now...' "Thought you could get rid of me, eh?" Hammond breathed a sigh of relief. John Arnold was the only other person who knew of the secret passage. There was no other reason for anyone to come up here. "John! You gave us a fright," the hacker said. "Maybe, but what I need to tell you is urgent. Biosyn - and Wikia - have sent another wave of soldiers to the base, and our hunters have been overwhelmed. A few escaped, but they've fled now." "So they are working together," Hammond said. "In coalition, they say. So it's only temporary." "That's probably worse." "Why?" "Biosyn are probably using Wikia's technology just to set up some greater plan of their's, a secret plan that they haven't even told Wikia about. They only need the alliance to be temporary." "Right." Before Hammond or Arnold could speak, the hacker interrupted, "Can we get off this roof now. If Biosyn comes up, we're stranded." "Yes, let's get down," Arnold agreed. He went down first, followed by the hacker and finally John Hammond. When they reached ground level, there was a screeching of tyres and a black car with tinted windows sped round the corner. It was going too fast, and the tyres couldn't grip well enough, so the car hurtled into a building. It disappeared in a shower of bricks and then a wall fell on top of it. "Somehow I doubt anyone would get out from there," Arnold said. Grinning, he added, "But the villain always comes back, so I guess that means Biosyn will be back. We'll have to hotwire a car." The nearest car was a small red one, designed for a family of four. Arnold ripped off the front panel in the car, exposing a series of wires. He then pulled out some wires and reconnected them in a different place. With a rumble, the engine started. Just as they began to move, the owner of the car came out of his house with his children. "Oi!" he cried. "That's my car!" The children, unaware of exactly how serious it was, just giggled as Arnold drove off and out of sight. Chapter 9 "Does my entire team consist of idiots!" raged Lewis Dodgson, leader of Biosyn, once there were no Wikia Staff around. "Driving into a house! What a ''brilliant way not to draw attention to yourselves!" A curious Wikian stuck her head round the door and asked, "Is everything alright, Lewis? I heard shouting." "It's all fine, don't worry," Lewis replied, and shooed her away. His voice now a dangerous whisper, he said, "If we are discovered like this, or if our plans are discovered..." he paused for effect. "You are all dead." Lewis then dismissed all of Biosyn, and headed over to the room Wikia had allocated them for their 'project'. It was large, white, and empty. One corner was marked by red tape - this showed the area the freezer would take up. Another corner was also marked by red tape. The second one took up a larger area - it would be the entrance to the tunnel they were building. Lewis had decided to keep the tunnel secure using a heavy, metal trap door. He then left the room and walked a short way to Wikia's storage unit. As promised, a team of sixteen Wikians were waiting. He directed them to pick up two long tables - eight to a table. They carried them to the spare room that Biosyn were using, and somehow manoevred them into the room. Lewis ordered them to set them up parallel to each other, running the horizontal length of the room. "Anything else we can help you with?" asked one. "Yes - you can go away," Lewis Dodgson snapped back. After they were gone, Lewis picked up a toolbox he had hidden against the wall. He picked out a saw, and brutally yet accurately cut away at the tables, leaving a small gap large enough for a man to pass through in each table. The next phase would be to dig the tunnel and create an artificial environment underground. It would be hard and time-consuming, but worth it. Lewis Dodgson smiled maliciously at the thought of what would happen when Biosyn's plan was complete. Part 2 Biosyn's secret plan continued, and over the months, became nearer and nearer to completion. During this time, InGen hid in the shadows, collecting information and rumours, following up every link. Finally, after intercepting a telephone call by Lewis Dodgson, they realised they might have left it too late. Biosyn's plan was nearing completion... Chapter 10 A few months later... "We've been hiding too long. We have to sabotage Biosyn's plan sooner, rather than later. We'll have to sneak into Wikia HQ." "How will we do that? Disguise ourselves as staff?" "It won't work. It would take a while to earn a reputation good enough to become staff. And we don't have a while." "Then what do we do?" "We become something else. Vandals." "Vandals? How does that help?" "They're common all round Wikia. And if we're simply vandalising, they won't shoot us. Probably." "That's reassuring." "It's our best bet." *** "There's a couple of vandals outside. Bit of spray painting, nothing more. Go scare 'em off," one of the Wikia Staff said to a VSTF. He ran off to obey. When got outside, the vandals had already painted on the wall in red: WIKIA SUCKS! "Get away, you vandals!" the VSTF yelled. They ran towards him, sprayed some red paint all over him, and scarpered. "Oi! Come back! You'll pay for this!" He stumbled off blindly, heading roughly in the same direction as the vandals. Once he was gone, three more vandals dashed into Wikia HQ. One of them had a small electronic remote in his hand instead of some paint. It blacked out any cameras within 100 metres of it, keeping the vandals from being spotted. After extensive study, InGen had worked out where Lewis Dodgson's room was. They ran towards it, hesitating only briefly at the turns. They turned down what they suspected to be the right corridor, and sprinted to the fifth door along. If they were right, that was Dodgson's room. It was owned exclusively by Biosyn, and Wikians were forbidden from entering. There was a keypad by the door, and the code was six-digit, using letters B-Y. The range of letters pretty much gave away the code. John Arnold punched in BIOSYN, and the door slid open soundlessly. John gasped as he looked into the room. Chapter 11 The most obvious things in the room were the two long tables that stretched from wall to wall. They were lined with test tubes, filled with strange liquids and, Arnold noticed, DNA. However, another table was also lined with eggs. And Arnold had no doubt as to what would hatch from them. He sidled through the gaps in the tables, and opened up the fridge. More eggs were stored inside. Worryingly, some of the eggs were in fragments. The dinosaurs were nowhere to be seen. Next, he turned his attention to the massive, metal trap door in the opposite corner of the room. He tried pulling it open, but found it too heavy. He called over his two assistants, and together they hauled it open. They were now staring down a gently sloping tunnel, carved out of the rock and soil beneath the building. "Where do you think it leads?" one of the InGen men asked. "Underground," replied the other. "Stop it, you two," Arnold snapped, before saying, "We'll have to go down and see." The tunnel was a decent size, at least three metres high, and half as wide. The soil walls crumbled on touch, but they still held up the roof. The whole tunnel was bone dry, despite the fact it was soil, though this was probably due to the fact it was under the Wikia HQ and didn't receive water. Suddenly, the tunnel roof just disappeared, because it had become so much higher. It was bright, despite the fact they were underground - it turned out that somehow Biosyn had fitted electric lights into the cavern. It was huge, about a kilometre square. Biosyn had made lakes, grown trees, inserted sprinklers to act as rain, and the lights to act as the sun. It was an artificial environment - underground. Half of the cavern was open plain with a few scrubbly bushes, and the other half was tropical forest. Biosyn had really thought of everything. And roaming around the cavern were dinosaurs. They were still small, as they had only hatched recently, but there were Velociraptors, Ankylosauruses and a Diplodocus, and possibly more hidden in the trees. "Is this really what I think it is?" an InGen hunter breathed. "Don't ask stupid questions," Arnold replied. "Of course it is." Chapter 12 Lewis Dodgson's Log - September 14th, 2011 The first dinosaurs hatched today - two raptors and an ankylosaurus. We guided them quickly to the artificial environment, which meant the first part of the final phase of our plan has begun. I won't write much, for fear someone finds this log. Their body clocks are going to have be attuned to the time outside, so we shall turn out the lights, to make an artificial night, the same time night begins outside. As we have the power to control the light they receive, the plan should run smoothly, assuming all the other pieces fit in. It will be many more years before the plan can final conclude, and the result can begin, but it will be worth the wait. Besides, I have my top scientists working on a chemical formula that might just manage to speed up growth and therefore the time before Day X may be shortened greatly. We shall just have to wait and see. Lewis Dodgson's Log - September 16th, 2011 Today we had our first problem. Yesterday, a Diplodocus, another Ankylosaurus and a pair of raptors hatched, which was more good news. And the morning of this day, I was told by one of my scientists that they are close to the completion of the formula. But this afternoon, there was a brief period when the cameras around our room went out. It had happened all round the headquarters, but different cameras at different times. My technology expert said there was most likely a vandal using a masker - basically an electronic remote that disables all CCTV cameras within a one hundred metre radius. And the evidence from the camera feeds showed that the blackouts were heading towards our room. Though they may have entered somewhere nearby, we needed to be sure. I went to the room and - the metal trap door was open. Someone had been down and foolishly left the door open for me to see. There was more - a few minutes after the camera blackout, the freezer temperature had risen briefly. This only happens when someone opens the fridge, so we knew someone had been in the room. Since that was confirmed, I sent a team down into the cavern, to kill the vandals that had got down there. Though I suspected it wasn't vandals, but InGen. Worse still, the search came back fruitless. They had searched the environment to some extent, but too much interference with the dinosaurs could ruin the entire masterplan, so the cavern hadn't been searched thoroughly. This meant the InGen members - if that is what they were - were still inside. We could do nothing, so abandoned the search, and left the vault closed. After this incident, I decided to get a padlock for the vault. Chapter 13 John Arnold was still puzzling over what Biosyn wanted an underground Jurassic Park for, when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming down the tunnel. "We forgot to close the door," Arnold realised. "Quick, into the trees - we have to hide." A few minutes later some men from Biosyn walked in through the tunnel entrance. They quickly scanned the area, then skirted round the edge of the forest, looking in every now and then, until they reached the plain. It was obvious no-one was out there. One of the men spoke into his walkie-talkie. "We can't see anyone, since we can't risk searching it thoroughly. We'll have to assume they got out." "This had better not ruin the months of preparation I put into this," Lewis Dodgson warned from the other end of the walkie-talkie. "We'll have to padlock the door from now on," the Biosyn man said, then turned off his walkie-talkie, before they both left. "That was a bit close," one of the InGen hunters said to Arnold. "But what could he mean? How is searching this place thoroughly 'a risk'?" Arnold wondered aloud. "Or maybe we should think - How do we get out of here?" suggested the other InGen hunter. "They said they'd padlock the door." "Look," Arnold said, "There's another tunnel." Sure enough, another tunnel, on the opposite side of the cavern to the first, led away from the underground Jurassic Park. It looked much like the other one, except that it was much taller - ten metres tall and at least half as wide. "Why's it so big?" one of the hunters asked. "I don't know. Let's just follow it and see where it leads," Arnold suggested. While crossing the plain, they were once approached by a small raptor, but when they ignored it, the raptor ran off again. Soon they reached the larger tunnel, and they quickened their step, hoping to find a way out. The tunnel certainly had a slight incline, and after walking a fair way, they saw a circle of light ahead. The exit to the tunnel was just as big as the entrance, and in the middle of a field. It was surrounded by the town, and John Arnold suddenly had a horrible thought. "It isn't an underground Jurassic Park," he said, "It's merely a place for the dinosaurs to grow - grow until they're big enough to come out into the town." "So Biosyn are going to make a dinosaur rampage?" one of the hunters asked. "Of a sort. But with Biosyn, there's always more... although what it could be I don't know." Chapter 14 Lewis Dodgson's Log - September 20th, 2011 Today I received the news that our scientists have completed the growth formula. They still wish to test it out on chickens and lizards first, and if it works well on both, then we can be farely sure it will work on the dinosaurs. Conditioning the dinosaurs (I won't say what to) has also gone well so far, although one raptor appears to have been spooked - probably because of those InGen people. But since it only happened to one, we're guessing they found the other way out. I'm just hoping it doesn't hint too much about our plan to them. There was also an incident when a Wikian almost blundered into our office. If he'd seen the eggs and the door, then we'd have been busted. Luckily, I was in there and shooed him away before he could see much. But he might still have seen something. We'll have to be more careful from now on. Wikia Log - 21/09/11 This morning one of the VSTF reported that the body of a dead Wikian had been found in the same corridor where Biosyn was working. It looked as though he had been assassinated - a dart laced with poison was protruding from the back of his neck. Naturally, this raised our suspicions, but we were in coalition with Biosyn, and the contract read that "We will provide Biosyn with the tools and space needed for their task, and in return Biosyn will not interfere with our working." So we were bound not to disturb them, even over this dead Wikian. A small funeral will be held tomorrow for relatives and Wikians who can attend. But I'm becoming more and more worried about what Biosyn is up to. Of course, it's really none of our business, but the tools and ingredients they ask for are become rarer and more extravagant. I was told "it will all be worth it" but I have my doubts. Later that day, though, we received word from Biosyn that they would hopefully be able to pack and go fairly soon - in a couple of weeks, if they were lucky. So if something is going on, it's a bit too late to try and uproot it. It would probably be safer for all of us if I just let them finish and go. Sarah Manley Lewis Dodgson's Log - September 22nd, 2011 It was a pity to have to murder that Wikian - it has probably raised suspicions - but I had to be sure he wouldn't ruin our months of planning. I left a message to Wikia Staff saying we'd be gone in a couple of weeks just to stop them taking action. In reality, it will probably be longer. The first ‘’’Allosaurs’’’ hatched today, and all the dinosaurs in our artificial environment have been fed the formula. With this, they should grow considerably faster, as our tests with the chicken and lizard showed visible results after a day. Of course, there are still more dinosaurs to hatch, and it may still take weeks or months for them to grow, but we're getting closer and closer to our ultimate goal. Part 3 Biosyn's hatching and growing went on, until they had hundreds of grown dinosaurs. It was time for the final phase of their plan... Chapter 15 "It's time." *** A convoy of black Land Rovers drove through the streets of the town. It was 4 am, and hardly anyone was up to see them. Eventually they reached a large field. The unusual thing about the field was that there was a section covered in canvas. The Land Rovers surrounded the field, then Lewis Dodgson emerged from one car, followed by three other Biosyn members. Each grabbed one corner of the canvas, and together they moved it away, to reveal a large hole. The ground seemed to shake. Thud. Thud. Thud. Something was coming. Something big. And from the sound of it, lots of somethings. A great roar echoed around the tunnel and rebounded out into the open air. This was followed by a mixture of bellows, roars, clicks and squeaks. The ominous thud, thud, thud continued. Lewis Dodgson muttered, under his breath, two words. "It's time." Chapter 16 "Hammond, we have bad news," Arnold said across the phone. "What is it?" Hammond asked "Biosyn are active. They were spotted driving round the town. We reckon they've gone to the field with the tunnel exit." "They're going to let the dinosaurs out?" "That's what we think." "Then get down there and try to neutralise the threat before it gets out of hand!" "Impossible. They've surrounded the field." "Damn it. Do we have any ideas what their actual plan is?" "The dinosaurs have been living in an artificial environment controlled by Biosyn. We reckon they have used their control over the environment to force the dinosaurs into obeying them." "So Dodgson's raised a dinosaur army that's at his beck and call?" "Basically." "We have to stop him. Get past Biosyn and prevent the dinosaurs from even reaching the surface!" "How?" "You'll find a way." The phone went dead. Arnold swore. Why could Hammond never be direct? But a more important matter needed attending to, and Arnold hurried to gather the remaining InGen hunters. Minutes later, a cluster of beaten Land Rovers headed out after the shining black convoy that had been Biosyn. They had to hurry, or they would most likely be too late. "Remember," Arnold told everyone through their walkie-talkies, "Cars B, C and D are to drive into the Biosyn cars. We have to get past them at all costs - the safety of the world is in our hands. Cars A and E are to stop and everyone in them most get out quickly and attack the Biosyn guards. Then we need to somehow collapse the tunnel and stop Dodgson from escaping." "That's all, eh?" replied one InGen hunter. "Yep, that's all." They turned a corner and the field came into view. Chapter 17 The specified cars drove straight into Biosyn. There was a terrifying bang, and then the windows shattered in both sides' cars. Biosyn's were thrown out of the way, crumpled beyond recognition. The same could be said for the InGen cars, which skidded across the field before coming to a halt. One stopped merely metres from the hole, giving Arnold an idea. The people still alive in the InGen cars jumped out, and sprayed Biosyn with bullets. Most went down silently, but some screamed, a hideous, primeval sound. Soon Biosyn were fighting back, and one of InGen fell dead. Then another, and another. Arnold escaped the chaos and jumped back into car A. He revived the engine, and drove straight towards the hole. Surely the weight of a whole car will cause the tunnel to collapse, he thought as he drove ever closer. However, he never reached the hole. An Allosaurus jumped out when Arnold was still quite far from the hole. As he approached, the Allosaurus nimbly sidestepped the car and smashed it off course with a blow from its tail. The car flipped over and exploded. A group of raptors followed the Allosaurus out. Then came a pair of Triceratops, another Allosaurus, some Pteranodon and a Stegosaurus. Seeing their masters under threat, they attacked the InGen hunters, who screamed and fell. The attack scattered, the InGen hunters fled in all directions. More dinosaurs poured out - an Ankylosaurus, another group of raptors, some Pachycephalosaurus, a Therizinosaurus, and an Acrocanthosaurus. Under Dodgson's command, they spread out and attacked the city. It was still only 5 am, and most people were caught unprepared. The unlucky ones were caught on the toilet. As if from nowhere, a JCB Digger drove out from around the corner, and start widening the hole. Before long, a pair of Diplodocus ambled out, followed by the dinosaurs they had been blocking - Kentrosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Diceratops, Parasaurolophus, more Allosaurus and more Therizinosaurus. With a couple of sound signals, Lewis Dodgson brought the Acrocanthosaurus and a pair of Allosaurus to him, before directing them to Wikia HQ. "The fools who helped me create this shall taste my power first." Chapter 18 CRASH! The building shook. Red lights started flashing and a siren began to sound. It was loud and rythmic. "We're under attack!" cried a member of the Wikia Staff. Just then, the door caved in, and a giant Acrocanthosaurus stooped down to fit through. The guards were lying dead outside the door, their guts spilling onto the ground. Two Allosaurs followed the Acrocanthosaurus in, as did Lewis Dodgson. "Wikia!" he shouted. "This is what you have helped me create! You have helped me create a dinosaur army! Attack!" On his signal, not the word, the dinosaur trio charged down the corridor. One Allosaurus smashed open an office door. Its head darted in, and came out carrying the dead body of a Wikian. The other Allosaurus did the same, but on the other side of the main corridor. They repeated the process at each office, while the Acrocanthosaurus caused general chaos. A group of raptors bounded in and leaped up the stairs, as the Acrocanthosaurus and Allosaurus were too heavy to climb. Screams came from upstairs as they got to work. "And when they are done," Dodgson continued, "You will all burn." "How," gasped a dying member of Wikia Staff, "since the building is metal?" "Special flame. Our scientists designed it to burn even on metal." "Damn-" A raptor sliced the man's throat, and he didn't finish the curse. Dodgson lit the match. He ordered the dinosaurs out of the building, and then strolled over to the main office of Wikia. He pushed open the door and walked over to the desk, which was wooden anyway. And he dropped the match. Chapter 19 Even though Wikia was burning, Dodgson walked round to a certain part of the building which he felt he should deal with personally. Wikia HQ was responsible for the town's internet connection, so to ensure no-one could call for assistance from their cell phones, he was going to create a dead zone. This would be simple enough; he would just destroy the reactors, effectively severing all outside connections. From his pocket, Dodgson produced a stick of TNT. He lit a second match, with normal flame, and ignited the fuse. Then he threw the TNT into the general area of generators, and ran. After a few seconds, there was a massive explosion, the shockwave knocking Dodgson to the ground. But it had been a success. No-one could contact the outside world. *** Signal lost. The man stared blankly at the message that had popped up on the screen. Seconds from reaching the authorities, saving his life, and he'd lost connection. Why? Suddenly, his wooden door was shattered, and a raptor bounded in. It leaped at the man, claw slicing through the air, and he fell, his throat left in tatters. Chapter 20 John Hammond flopped down in despair. He was in a secret InGen base under a ranshackle old building - the very same base used by one of his men, the one that had been shot after discovering Biosyn's true intentions. To think of what they could have prevented with this knowledge pained Hammond. And now, Arnold was dead, as were most of the InGen hunters, and those that weren't were scattered all over the city. He was at a loss of what to do next. The only other InGen member with him was his hacker, who had broken into Wikia's security system again. The cameras showed it all: Wikia was burning. "The idiots probably deserve that," the hacker remarked. "Some of them do," Hammond replied, "But some didn't even knew Biosyn was using the building." "They won't be using it again, though." "They don't need to. It would have been Dodgson who burnt it down. Regular fire doesn't burn on metal, but Biosyn asked for all kinds of weird chemicals, and had a lab to themselves. This was the result." "So what do we do now?" "Somehow, we have to contact the InGen hunters still alive, and gather them here. Then we'll come up with something." "Hopefully." *** Lewis Dodgson sprinted outside the building, which was necessary seeing as the chemically modified spread faster than regular fire. Smoke poured from the building, and the flames began to claw at the external walls. It climbed the staircases, burning everything in its path. Dodgson led the dinosaurs away from the burning building, and then left them to subdue the city. Lewis Dodgson's Log - October 25th, 2011 Today, all of our planning has culminated in the extraordinary success of our mission. With the dinosaurs at our command, we, Biosyn, can subdue the entire town, and then extend to form a proper army. Then we can conquer the entire country. The USA is practically ours. We have ensured that the dinosaurs can breed despite their speeded growth, and soon we will have more dinosaurs to join us. Eventually, I plan on ruling the world. However, we must first find the remainder of InGen and destroy them, for though they cannot pose a threat, I would prefer to be completely sure. Wikia has burned - the stupid company that assisted me in building this dream, or as others would view it: a nightmare. WHO SAYS GOOD ALWAYS PREVAILS? To Be Continued... Notes This is NOT a story purely about destroying Wikia's new look. In this story, Wikia is something entirely different, though I do also wish to destroy the new look. And it will become Jurassic Park-related, the amber proves that. And the mention of 'vandals' at the beginning isn't to do with IPs who remove content from pages. Just be patient and you will see. 07:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) And the layout of Wikia HQ is purely fictional. 08:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) In Chapter 5, if you're wondering about how Hammond and the hacker climb a set of stairs, AND go up through a trap door and still only come out on a fairly low building, the answer is that the base is underground. 13:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, but Chapter 7 will be about the invasion of InGen's base as well. 13:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read/watched Jurassic Park in a while, so forgive me if John Arnold doesn't have a sense of humour. 15:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Woohoo! Part 1 finished! I split it into parts to avoid the months of boredom while Biosyn carry out their plan. Probably won't update any more today, possibly not tomorrow either. 16:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Toothless99 is back - as Toothless100! Toothless100 06:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Short chapter this time. There's not much left to write in this story, but there will be a Fall 2. Toothless100 07:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Now we have pictures! That was the main reason I made an account again. Toothless100 10:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the two-fingered allosauruses :) Toothless100 10:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Click the ... after 'To Be Continued' to read Fall 2. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 14:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:The Fall Category:Complete Stories